The Night of the Comet
Vicki se recupera no hospital e Mystic Falls prepara para a viagem do cometa. Elena visita a pensão Salvatore procurando Stefan e acaba conhecendo Damon. Nas festividades Elena e Stefan partem de seu primeiro beijo e Damon lança seu olhar para Caroline. Sumário Enquanto Mystic Falls se prepara para o festival de celebração com a passagem de um cometa, Vicki está no hospital se recuperando do ataque de Damon. Stefan vai até o hospital e tenta – com suas habilidades – fazer Vicki se esquecer do ataque, mas sua tentativa é interrompida quando Matt chega. Jeremy continua a lutar com seu uso de drogas e seus sentimentos por Vicki. Na reunião de Pais e Mestres, Sr. Tanner adverte sua preocupação à tia Jenna de que Jeremy está com problemas e necessita uma intervenção. Elena vai até a Pensão Salvatore para falar com Stefan, mas ao invés disso, encontra Damon. Damon diz a ela sobre o relacionamento passado de Stefan com uma garota chamada Katherine, e quando Stefan chega à casa, Elena é surpreendida ao ver como ele parece estar pertubado em vê-la ali. Entretanto, a memória do ataque começa a vir à tona em Vicki e Damon usa seus poderes de persuasão para fazê-la esquecer o acontecimento. Enquanto isso, Elena percebe que ela tem de dizer à Stefan como ela se sente sobre ele, e ambos dividem o primeiro beijo quando a luz do cometa passa pelo céu de Mystic Falls. E finalmente, Damon escolhe Caroline como sua próxima vítima. Personagens Personagens Principais * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell como Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood Personagens Convidados * Chris William Martin como Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres como William Tanner Co-Estrelando * Peyton Lee como Garoto * Elizabeth Keener como Garota Notas Narrações :Elena: Querido Diário. Esta manhã é diferente. Existem mudanças. Eu posso senti-lo. Stefan: Eu estou acordado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sinto-me completamente e inegavelmente acordado. Elena: Pela primeira vez eu não me arrependo do dia antes de começar. Stefan: Eu dou boas-vindas ao dia. Ambos: Porque eu sei... Stefan: Eu vou vê-la novamente. Elena: Eu vou vê-lo novamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, me sinto bem. Quotes :Jenna: Oh! Eu pareço uma adulta? Como uma adulta respeitável? :Jenna: Cabelo preso ou solto? o cabelo Elena: Aeromoça sexy, solta o cabelo dona de casa bêbada. :Elena: Eu me sinto bem, o que é difícil, então eu decidi aproveitar. Caminhar no sol e tudo mais, :Caroline: Eu estou confusa. Você é psíquica ou clarividente? Bonnie: Tecnicamente, eu sou uma bruxa, é o que a vovó diz. Minhas ancestrais foram aquele tipo de bruxas poderosas de Salém, ou algo assim... Vovó tentou explicar tudo isso, mas ela estava alta por causa da bebida, então eu não entendi direito. Família doida, sim. Bruxas, não. :Caroline: Sinta-se livre para conjurar o nome e o número daquele garoto da festa de ontem a noite. :Bonnie: Por que você só não conversa com ele? Caroline: Eu não sei, eu estava bêbada. :Tyler: Eu vou quebrar sua cara. Jeremy: Você fica dizendo isso sempre, mas quando você vai mesmo fazer isso? Porque eu acho que poderia ser aqui e agora. Elena: Vicki Ela falou que tipo de animal a atacou? Matt: Ela disse que foi um vampiro. :Sr. Tanner: Como professor do Jeremy, eu estou preocupado. É o terceiro dia de aulas, mas ele perdeu seis aulas. :Sr. Tanner: E qual é o seu parentesco com a família dele? Irmã caçula da mãe? :Sr. Tanner: Existe algum outro parente por perto? Jenna: Eu sou a única guardiã deles. Sr. Tanner: Poderia haver? :Sr. Tanner: É uma missão impossível, não é? Criar dois adolescentes? Jenna: Tem sido difícil mas não, não é. Sr. Tanner: Resposta errada. É um trabalho extremamente impossível, qualquer coisa a menos e você está fazendo isso errado. :Stefan: Foi um animal que atacou você. Vicki: É tudo que eu me lembro. :Bonnie: Bem, eu estava conversando com a vovó e ela disse que o cometa era um sinal de morte iminente. A última vez que passou sobre Mystic Falls houveram muitas mortes. Tanto sangue e carnificina que criou um leito de atividade paranormal. Caroline: É, e depois você derramou a vovó com outro tiro e ela te contou sobre os alienígenas. :Caroline: Você e Stefan conversaram. Toda a noite? :Caroline: Ok, é fácil. Garota gosta garoto, garoto gosta garota; sexo. Elena: Profundo. :Jenna: Eu fiz o jantar. Tacos. Eu tive desejo de comer guacamole. Jeremy: Não, eu estou bem, obrigado. Jenna: Coma de qualquer forma. É um ardil. Eu quero conversar. :Vicki: Por que você está aqui? Jeremy: Eu só queria saber se você estava bem. Vicki: Você viu o olhar no rosto de Matt? Aquilo foi meio suspeito. Eu não quero que as pessoas descubram sobre nós, Jeremy. '''Jeremy: Bem, você tem que superar isso. Vicki: Tyler finalmente está se interessando por mim. ' 'Jeremy: Você tem que superar isso também. Você vê o Sr. Preocupado? debaixo da cama Tyler, você está lá embaixo? :Jeremy: Por que eu não chequei você, eu fui o único que te encontrou. '''Vicki: Foi você? Jeremy: É, eu te carreguei floresta afora. Vicki: Obrigada. :Damon: Eu sou Damon, irmão de Stefan. Elena: Ele não me disse que ele tinha um irmão Damon: Bem, Stefan não é de se gabar. :Elena: Uau, essa é sua sala de estar? Damon: Sala de estar, sala de visitas. É um pouco de exagero para o meu gosto. :Damon: Eu entendo porque meu irmão está tão feliz. Já não era sem tempo. Por um tempo, eu pensei que ele nunca ia superar a última. Quase o destruiu. :Elena: Você fala como se todo relacionamento tivesse um fim. Damon: Eu sou um fatalista. :Damon: Você sabe, eu deveria sair os álbuns de fotos da família, ou alguns filmes de casa. Mas, eu tenho que avisá-la, ele não foi sempre como um observador. :Damon: assobios Grande garota, ela tem vigor. :Damon: Deixe-me adivinhar: hospital? Stefan: Alguém tinha que limpar sua bagunça. Damon: Bem, você fez um bom trabalho? Será que seus poderes de persuasão funcionaram? :Stefan: A quanto tempo Elena está aqui? Damon: Do que você tem medo, Stefan? Medo de que pode ser condenado a repetir o passado? :Damon: Que tipo de jogo você está jogando, Damon? Damon: Acho que você vai ter que esperar e ver, não vai? :Jenna: Espere até você namorar um cara com problemas com a mãe. Ou que traia demais. Ou problemas de anfetamina. :Elena: Pelo menos eu fui até lá. Bonnie: É assim que define? :Stefan: Damon Ele quer fazer da minha vida miserável, é como ele gosta. :Vicki: Está doendo. Jeremy: Bem, o médico deve ter receitado alguma coisa, não é? Vicki: Coisa fraca. Nada como o que você me dá. Jeremy: entrega algumas pílulas Esse aqui derruba, de verdade. :Stefan: Você conhece aquele cometa. Ele está viajando através do espaço por milhares de anos. Sozinho. Elena: É, Bonnie diz que é um "presságio do mal". :Elena: Você passa muito tempo se desculpando. Stefan: Eu tenho muito pelo que me desculpar. :Elena: Katherine Ela te magoou. Stefan: Foi há muito tempo. Elena: Quando a gente perde alguém, ele fica com a gente. Para saber como é fácil se magoar. :Elena: Nós nos conhecemos e conversamo. Olha, isso foi ótimo. Mas o sol nasceu e tudo voltou ao normal. :Vicki: Eu conheço você. Damon: Bem, que azar o seu. :Caroline: Você transou com a Vicki Donovan? Quero dizer, a Vicki Donovan transou com você? Tyler: Não tem como. Jeremy: E eu não precisei forçar barra nenhuma. :Elena: Olha, eu cansei de conversa fiada, isso não está ajudando em mais nada. Jeremy: Você e a Jenna, entre vocês duas é o que basta. Elena: A gente pode parar se você quiser. Te mandar para uma terapia para mandar encarar ou para a reabilitação, você vai ter que contar para um estranho como você deixou sua vida desmoronar, ou pode falar comigo. Jeremy: Nenhuma das opções acima. :Matt: Olha, Elena e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Nós podemos não estar juntos agora, mas eu cuido dela. E eu sempre vou cuidar. :Damon: Eu não vou te soltar. :Damon: de Stefan pular para o topo de um edifício alto Nada mal, se alimentou de que, coelhos? :Damon: Stefan Salvatore fez isso com você. Vicki: Stefan Salvatore fez isso comigo. Damon: Ele é um vampiro; um monstro, assassino e perverso. :Damon: Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks? That’s nothing compared to the that you could have. That you now need. But you could change that. Human blood, gives you that. :Damon: Você pode se alimentar e fazer ela esquecer ou você pode deixá-la deixar sair gritando "vampiro" pelo meio da praça. :Damon: Stefan Eu quero que você se lembre de quem você é. :Stefan: Quer saber? Deixa ela ir. Deixa ela dizer que os vampiros voltaram para Mystic Falls. Deixa me amarrarem e deixe que eles enfiem uma estaca no meu coração, porque pelo menos eu estarei livre de você. :Vicki: Eu tomei uns comprimidos. Eu estou muito bem. :Damon: É bom estar em casa. Vou ficar por um tempo. Esta cidade precisa de uma chacoalhada, não é? :Stefan: O que você está tramando, Damon? Damon: Isso você terá que pontinhos, pontinhos, pontinhos. :Caroline: Já notou como as drogadas são as que mais chamam atenção? :Caroline: que Bonnie tem outra visão Ela tem uns surtos assim, eu já me acostumei. :Elena: Jeremy? Jenna: Não, sou eu; a a patrulha. Me tornei meu pior pesadelo, a figura autoritária. :Elena: Por que isso agora? Jenna: Aquele idiota do seu professor de história me deixou constrangida ontem. Elena: Caiu na teia do Tanner. Sei como é. :Jenna: "Descubra o impossível, Srta. Sommers." É, já sei, eu estou estragando tudo. :Jenna: Eu não consigo. Eu vou dizer ou fazer a coisa errada e vai piorar, e vai ser culpa minha... É, isso é impossível. :Caroline: Mas que metido? Damon: Muito metido. :Elena: Eu fui para casa hoje, pensando em fazer o que eu sempre faço; escrever no meu diário como eu escrevo desde que eu ganhei um quando minha mãe me deu quando eu tinha dez anos. Tudo que eu penso, vai para esse livrinho, que eu escondo na prateleira atrás de uma sereia horrorosa de cerâmica, mas aí eu percebi que tudo que eu tinha que escrever eu tinha que dizer para você. Stefan: O que você tinha que escrever? Elena: Eu ia escrever "querido diário". Hoje eu me convenci que tudo bem desistir. não correr riscos. Ficar na zona de conforto sem dramas, não é a hora. Mas os meus motivos não passam de desculpas. E tudo que eu estou fazendo é me esconder da verdade, e a verdade é... Eu estou com medo, Stefan. Eu estou com medo de me deixar ser feliz por um momento, e aí o mundo inteiro desabar e eu não sei se vou conseguir superar. Stefan: Quer saber o que eu ia escrever? "Conheci uma garota. Conversamos, foi incrível. E aí o sol nasceu e tudo voltou à realidade", essa é a realidade, aqui e agora. Galeria niteofthecomet1.JPG|Elena e Stefan na frente da Pensão. 102.jpg|Damon e Elena vêem Stefan. SR0742 VD101b 0422.JPG|Stefan conversando com Elena. SR0742 VD101b 0213.JPG|Elena e Damon se conhecem. SR0742 VD101b 0200.JPG|Stefan flagra Damon conversando com Elena. Normal SR0742 VD101b 0255.JPG|Damon conversa sobre Stefan com Elena. SR0742 VD101b 0030.JPG|Damon conta a Elena sobre Katherine (ex de Stefan). SR0742 VD101b 0012.JPG|Elena entra na Pensão Salvatore pela primeira vez. SR0742 VD101b 0072.JPG|Elena, Stefan e Damon. SR0742 VD101b 0088.JPG|Stefan em sua casa. SR0742 VD101b 0124.JPG|Damon e Elena conversando sobre Katherine. SR0742 VD101b 0100.JPG|Stefan e Damon. normal VD102a 0459.JPG|Stefan, Damon e Vicki em cima do telhado. normal VD102a 0599.JPG|Damon empurra Vicki para a frente de Stefan. normal VD102a 0477.JPG|Vicki em pânico. normal VD102a 0565.JPG|Vicki em pânico, Stefan parando ela. VD102a 0497.JPG|Stefan e Damon discutindo. VD102a 0103.JPG|Elena, Bonnie e Caroline no Mystic Grill. ncelenadamon.jpg|Elena e Damon. VD102a 0159.JPG|Bonnie e Caroline conversando com Elena. Stefeamontelhado2.jpg|Stefan e Damon em cima do telhado. Episódio-nightcomet.jpg|Stefan e Damon olhando Vicki (que está no chão em pânico). Scstefeamon.jpg|Damon e Stefan olhando Vicki. Referências * [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Comet Night of the Comet], um B-movie de zombies apocalíptico de 1984. * [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wuthering_Heights Wuthering Heights], o único romance de Emily Brontë, cado originalmente sob o pseudônimo Ellis Bell. Trilha Sonora Trivia * Esse episódio teve 3.78 milhões de espectadores nos Estados Unidos. Categoria:Guia de Episódios de Vampire Diaries Categoria:1ª Temporada